thegetawayfandomcom-20200213-history
Yasmin
|status = Unknown |gender = F |height = 5' 9" (1.75 m) |dob = August 31, 1976 |dod = |nationality = British |family = Mark Hammond (partner) Layla (former colleague) |affiliations = Charlie Jolson (former boss) Bethnal Green Mob (formerly) Mark Hammond (partner) Layla (former colleague) Frank Carter (ally) |enemies = Charlie Jolson Eyebrows Jake Jolson Clive McCormack Harry Grievous |voice = Anna Edwards}} Yasmin is a character in The Getaway series who initially acts as a minor antagonist, but later acts as a major character and the deuteragonist in ''The Getaway''. Yasmin is a stunning brunette who is a hitwoman and former prostitute. She worked for the Bethnal Green Mob and gets a kick out of killing men. Yasmin has never known a man who wasn't interested in her and uses her allure to lead her contracts to destruction. Beneath this icy pretence however, lies a hurt little girl. Yasmin later abandoned working for Charlie Jolson in order to help Mark Hammond find his son, Alex Hammond. Character Description The Assassin A stunning brunette and former escort girl, Yasmin gets a kick out of killing men. She has never known a man who wasn't interested in her and uses her allure to lead her contracts to destruction. Beneath this icy pretence, however, lies a hurt little girl. Early Life Not much is known about Yasmin's early life but she claims to have known Charlie ever since she was a kid and that he was like a father to her. Yasmin was born on August 31, 1976. Before becoming a hitwoman Yasmin was a hooker and had worked with Layla in the late 90's. At some time prior to 2002, Yasmin had attempted to kill Charlie but had failed. 2002 By 2002, Yasmin was working with Charlie along with Harry, Eyebrows and Grievous. Charlie believed that people would never see killings coming from a bird. Yasmin did not enjoy working with the Bethnal Green Mob feeling that they were a bunch of has beens. She was instructed along with the others to pick up Suzie Hammond and her son and bring them both to Charlie. Yasmin was annoyed with the fact that Eyebrows was giving her a dirty look and frustrated with Charlie for lieing to her about his men being professionals. Yasmin knew what she was doing and waited for Suzie and Alex to shut the door to the block of flats before making the move. She then left the getaway car along with Grievous and Harry while Eyebrows acted as the getaway driver, who called Yasmin a bitch. When Yasmin approached Suzie, she insulted them, causing Yasmin to call her a bitch. The kidnapping went wrong as Yasmin chased after Alex while the others took hold of Suzie. When she resisted being kidnapped, Harry shot and killed her. Yasmin quickly grabbed Alex, picked him up and climbed into the getaway car before making a quick escape. They drove back to Charlie's Warehouse with an angry Mark in hot pursuit. Yasmin hid inside the warehouse and waited until Mark had been subdued by Eyebrows. She then left, having done her part of the job. Yasmin is not seen again until later when Mark learns that she has been arrested by Clive McCormack. Charlie felt that McCormack, who had previously been working for him, had betrayed him by making deals with the Yardies. He had ordered Yasmin to assassinate McCormack, but according to Harry, "he got to her before she could get to him", and had ended up being arrested. Charlie was worried and sent Mark to kill both McCormack and Yasmin, stating that Yasmin might have sold him out. Yasmin thinks this is a lie and that Charlie is actually intimidated by her. According to a police officer in Snow Hill Police Station, they had a nightmare in trying to arrest Yasmin. It required SO19 riot officers in order to bring her down because she was so lethal. This all occurred in the mission, Filthy Business. Mark snuck into the station disguised as a telephone repairman and found Yasmin in an interview room. When Mark confronted her after killing McCormack, she points out that Mark is not much of a hitter. She then explains that she was present when the Bethnal boys murdered Mark's wife. Mark was going to kill Yasmin when she said she knew where Alex was being kept. She claimed to know the security and the layout and offered to help Mark find Alex if he helped her. Mark agreed, and Yasmin helped Mark escape from Snow Hill. After this, Charlie sent Mark to find Layla in order to bring her back to Charlie's Mansion. Yasmin knew Layla from her days as a prostitute. During the shootout at the Touch of Class, Layla was killed in the crossfire. Yasmin, volunteered to disguise herself as Layla which would allow her to enter Charlie's mansion in Mayfair. Unfortunatley, she was caught by Charlie's security system and was captured. She was taken to Charlie's warehouse along with Mark who was also captured at the depot. Charlie phoned the other gangs in London and agreed to hand Mark and Yasmin over to them. Yasmin tells Mark that she managed to see Alex before she was caught and that he didn't look much like him. Frank Carter arrives and offers to break them out if they promise to work for them. Yasmin does not trust Frank because he is a cop, however, Mark agrees to work for Frank if he has any chance of rescuing his son. After Frank breaks them out, Mark and Yasmin drive to Charlie's mansion. They get to the top floor and from an upstairs window, they see Alex being dragged into a car by Charlie's men. Mark phones Frank who tells him that they are headed for the Sol Vita. Mark and Yasmin drive to the Sol Vita and fight their way through the feuding gangs. On board, they head there separate ways. Yasmin was confronted by Eyebrows who made and advance on her. Yasmin rebuffed this advance and killed him. Downstairs, Yasmin found Alex and untied him. Mark arrived and was reunited with his son. Frank informed them that he had just killed Jake Jolson. All are prepared to leave but are stopped by Nick Collins and his gang who have Charlie held at gunpoint by Liam. The Triads and the Yardies arrive and they are all prepared to kill Mark for what he did to them. Yasmin accuses the gangs of being blind and asked them if they could see what was going on. Mark and Frank explain what Charlie's plan was and Nick decides to let Mark, Yasmin and Alex go. Nick has to reason with Mr Lee and Jamahl to agree with them. Before leaving, Yasmin says goodbye to Charlie but tells him not to cry because he would not be getting any sympathy from the gangs. Mark tries to get the gangs to release Frank but they refuse. Yasmin has to push Mark to get him out of there. Yasmin escapes along with Mark and Alex just as the ship explodes. Aftermath After escaping from the Sol Vita it is unknown what happened to Yasmin. There are several possibilities: *It is possible that Yasmin left London along with Mark and Alex. If this is the case, it is likely that they either moved to a quiet part of the country or even left the UK since both her and Mark were so highly wanted. It is also a possibility that she could have formed a relationship with Mark Hammond. *It is possible she abandoned Mark and Alex and started a new life elsewhere on her own, as she claims throughout the game to not be helping Mark for his sake, but doing it for her own personal gain in order to get revenge on Charlie. However, this is evident at the end of the game to not be true. *It is also possible that Yasmin was killed in the aftermath of the Sol Vita or arrested by the police. Relationship with Mark Hammond Mark meets Yasmin for the first time properly in the mission, Filthy Business. At first, he isn't sure about killing an unarmed woman, but after she reveals to him that she was present during the kidnapping of his son, he thanks her for making it easy for him to kill her. However, he changes his mind after she reveals that she can help him find his son, as she knows where he is being held captive. Mark agrees to help her as long as she helps him, and the two become partners. Yasmin helps him escape the station, shouting instructions on what to do. She also assists in the assault on the Collins gang club, Touch of Class. She comes up with an idea on how to kill Charlie after Layla dies. Mark is reunited with her in Charlie's basement and Charlie comments on how Yasmin "has lost her touch, and has her mind on other things". He could be indicating that Yasmin has feelings for Mark. The two of them share stories during their time in the basement cell of how each of them have messed up. When Frank arrives to free them, Yasmin warns Mark about how Frank isn't any better than Charlie. After they are broken free and have worked together to break into Charlie's Mansion, Yasmin comforts Mark once again, asking him what they're going to do now that Charlie has taken off with Alex. The two of them drive over to the Sol Vita. The conversations they have during this journey are interesting in that Mark thanks Yasmin for all of her help and claims she isn't the "bitch" she makes herself out to be. Yasmin however claims he doesn't owe her and that they both have their own interests on that ship, implying she is doing it for herself instead of him. Once on board the ship, they go their seperate ways as Yasmin says she's got to get Charlie before anyone else does. Yasmin gets inside the cargo hold of the ship and finds Alex before Mark does. She begins untying him as Mark arrives. When Frank arrives, he moans at the fact that no one has seen Charlie and that they need to find him. Yasmin however, doesn't seem bothered, and points out that they're all still alive, Mark has found his kid, so they should just leave. This implies that perhaps she was helping Mark all along due to her feelings for him and that she had no interest in ever killing Charlie, but just wanted to help Mark find his son. In the finale of the game, Mark tells Nick to let her and Alex go instead of him. This indicates he would have trusted Yasmin to look after Alex had he been killed. The gangs however do agree to let Mark, Yasmin and Alex go providing they leave London for good. Yasmin says goodbye to Charlie and even pushes Mark out of the room when he tries to persuade Nick to let Frank go. In the final shot, the three of them are seen walking off the boat together, with Alex even holding Yasmin's hand as they walk off the boat just as it explodes. It's therefore clear that the two of them care for each other and have feelings for one another. Personality On the surface, Yasmin appears to be cold and deadly. She gets a kick out of killing men and has a high opinion of herself. Yasmin does not like working with people who she considers to be has beens or amateurs. She also does not like killing when unnecessary. This is evident when Yasmin was annoyed at Harry for having shot Suzie when she was supposed to have been kidnapped rather than killed. Deep down, Yasmin is a hurt little girl. She is depressed when she was caught by Charlie and locked up to what she believed was her doom. Yasmin has a good side to her as she offers to help Mark find his son and helps to untie Alex as she had been partly responsible for taking Alex away from Mark. Murders Committed by Yasmin *Eyebrows - Killed in "Aboard the Sol Vita" for being affiliated with the Bethnal Green Mob and for giving her dirty looks earlier on. Mission Appearances * The Frightener * Filthy Business * A Touch of Class * The Cowgirl and the Cash * The Prodigal Son * Aboard the Sol Vita * Meet Mark Hammond * Showdown with Jake * Land of Hope and Glory Trivia * Yasmin is portrayed having a long ponytail in the live action trailers, but in game her hair is in a small bun. Category:Characters in The Getaway Category:Murderers Category:Bethnal Green Mob Category:Antagonists Category:Status: Unknown